Death Note: The Last Name
Death Note: The Last Name is the second Death Note live action movie, and follows on from the last one, telling the second arc of the story. There is no time skip between the first and second films, and Near and Mello are omitted from the story. Instead the films focus on the battle between Light and L. The Last Name deviates from the manga and anime, although the ultimate conclusion remains. Plot '' The Last Name''picks up from the end of the previous film, beginning with Light attending his girlfriend's funeral (whom he killed using the Death Note). Using these events to foster hatred for Kira, Light asks to join the investigation team when his father checked on him. While Soichiro is slightly reluctant, L immediately grants his wish. Later Misa, using her Shinigami Eyes, kills Mogi and two policemen while at Sakura TV, attempting to attract attention from Kira. Sayu was also almost killed until her father Soichiro crashed into the festival wearing a motorcycle helmet. The ordeal was being broadcasted live on television, and Light and L view the events from the Task Force headquarters. Soon after viewing Sayu being taken to safety and away from the cameras, Light arrives at the station to check on Sayu and his father. At this point Misa sees Light and realizes that he is Kira, due to him having no Lifespan beneath his name. Misa looks up the name 'Light Yagami' on her computer and is able to find his address on the internet. Much like in the manga and anime, Misa arrives at Light's house with Rem and the Death Note, and offers to help Light however she can. After Light asks why she is willing to do so much for him, Rem explains to Light that Misa's family was murdered. The events leading to Misa's dedication to Kira are shown through a flashback, narrated by Rem. After coming home from school, Misa enters her house and finds the bodies of her parents and young brother on the floor, lying in pools of blood. Misa is horrified and then looks up to see the murderer exiting her house through a window. She gets a good look at his face, and the man is later taken to court. Misa's testimony however is not enough to convict the man, and the killer walks free. While reading a newspaper, Misa see's an article saying that her family's killer is dead, and the death is thought by some to be the work of Kira. Misa begins to consider Kira her savior for bringing the murderer of her family to justice. After hearing Misa's story, Light states that he still isn't sure about letting her join him, as she could turn him in to the police after learning too much information, lead to his capture through reckless tactics and mistakes, or kill him. In an attempt to win his trust, Misa offers Light her Death Note, saying that he can keep it and be sure that she won't hinder his goals. She explains that as long as she doesn't technically give up ownership of the book, it will still belong to her and she can keep her Shinigami Eyes. She further states that if he must, Light can even kill her. Light kills Takada to regain ownership of his Death Note. Afterwards Light tricks Rem into killing L and Watari. After they both die, Rem dies for intentionally killing someone to help Misa. Misa then gives up her ownership of the notebook and loses her memory of it. Later it is revealed that L did not die and avoided death by writing his name in the notebook stating, "L Lawliet will die 23 days from this date". After proving that Light is Kira, Light pleads with Ryuk to kill L and the task force. Ryuk then agrees but writes Light's name in the Death Note, telling Light that anyone who uses the death note is banned from heaven and hell and will instead spend eternity as nothingness. Light dies in his father's arms begging him to believe he acted as Kira to carry out justice, which Soichiro had taught him since his childhood, into practice. Later Sochiro goes home and lies to his wife and daughter, saying that Light was killed by Kira. It ends 23 days later, with L dying peacefully. Music "Dani California" by Red Hot Chili Peppers "Snow, Hey Oh" by Red Hot Chili Peppers (Closing) Release and reception The second movie, Death Note: The Last Name, premiered on November 3, 2006, and instantly topped the Japanese box office, remaining at number one for four straight weeks, and grossed 5.5 billion yen in Japan by the end of the year, making it one of the year's highest grossing Japanese films. The sequel was released in Hong Kong on November 3, 2006, in Taiwan on November 24, 2006, in Singapore on December 28, 2006, and in Malaysia on January 25, 2007, with English and Chinese subtitles. Christy Lee S.W. of The Star, in her review of the second film, stated that Kaneko "did a good job" in pacing the film, adding that the increased pacing towards the end made some of the content difficult to understand. She also said that screenwriter Tetsuya Oishi made sure the characters were "well fleshed out" and easily empathized with. Category:Movies